


Bone Born

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, College Student, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader is human, Sad Papyrus, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have finally begun to live in peace with humans. During these times, you come across a skeleton by pure chance, and start dating. Months later, you and your skeleton lover find out your escapades have led to something unexpected. How will the world take this happy news? Will people rejoice, or simply think of it as a new reason to hate monsters? Most importantly, is this worth the high price it begs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and encouraged! It might start kind of slow, so please be prepared, but I believe it'll get better. Prologue is skippable, but it does set the stage a lot for the rest of the story. Please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thank you to Origamigryphon for helping me fix this chapter

Prologue

You knew that you should have brought your umbrella, and you couldn't help mentally kicking yourself as heavy rain spattered into your eyes. The hood on your rain coat wasn't helping nearly as much as you wished, as water somehow managed to drip down the back of you neck. You were still a few blocks away from your tiny, one room apartment, and looking at the heavy traffic next to you you wished that you had enough money for a cab. Of course, as a broke college student trying to live in a big city, that just wasn't going to happen.

You looked up to see a dim, shady bar. You went in, thinking that you could wait out the storm a little with a few drinks before going home. You figured, since there's no school tomorrow you may as well relax a bit.

The bar was surprisingly crowded. It had looked, frankly, a little run down from the outside. You supposed it was a Friday night, and this was a college city, it would be typical for a bunch of people to come out and have a good time. You self consciously made your way to the bar and sat down in the corner. The bartender, a nice looking male in his twenties, asked what you wanted to drink. Typically you didn't drink much but at that moment you thought, why not, and got yourself a fruity mixed drink. Yeah, you’re a lightweight, but they taste good.

Soon a burly man came in to a stage tucked into the far corner of the room carrying two speakers. It seemed that karaoke was happening. Shortly, it was set up and people started singing. A few were pretty good, but most, slurring drunkenly, were not.

After two more drinks, and the rain outside still pounding as hard, if not harder, on the sidewalk, drunken you decided that it was your turn to sing. You picked the first song that you vaguely knew and started singing. Later, you were embarrassed at yourself for your drunken singing, but at the time you were having the time of your life (you tried to remember that the next morning when you couldn't even move, but it still didn't seem worth it).

No one cheered for you when you were done, but you didn't care as you stumbled your way back to your seat. Only, it was taken. You grumbled, and snatched you drink from next to the seat stealer. You quickly sucked down the rest of it and turned to the bar. You tried to flag the bartender down, but when he saw you he smiled knowingly and got you a glass of water. Again, you grumbled but figured, in this instance, the bartender was probably right.

With a sigh, you looked out the dirty window to see that the rain was now a mere drizzle. Looking for your purse, you realized it was still hung on the back of your- well, now it was the seat thief’s- chair. You walked up to them semi-confidently, your buzz working in your favor, as you tapped on their shoulder.

You weren't expecting a monster.  
The monsters had risen from their underground prison about two years ago, when you were still a freshmen in college. Of course you had heard of them, you had even seen a few here and there, but Mount Ebott was on the opposite side of the country, and most monsters stayed relatively close to it. Human monster relations had, understandably, started out tense, but people were slowly accepting that monster kind wasn't just gonna go away. And with that realization, true integration into everyday society was a real thing for monsters and humans. Of course, not everyone was happy with monsters, but even the bigots were being overwhelmed in the face of the massive amount of support monsters had accumulated.

Being so far away from the main source of monsters, however, more people were more afraid, and in such, more hateful towards monsters.

That might explain why the monster had stolen your seat in the far corner of the room. Also, why he had pulled his blue hood over his head as he leaned over his drink, not making eye contact with anyone.

He had startled when you tapped him on the shoulder, sitting upright in a flash, before turning around to look at you. You were speechless, your earlier confidence disappearing in a flash.

“..Um…” You said, stunned. He was a skeleton, a relatively stocky one at that, how, on the other hand, you weren't sure.

You slowly realized you were staring, and blushed. The skeleton was getting annoyed, you noticed, but how you didn't know, his face was stuck smiling but his eyebrows (?) were furrowed.

Then, when you again noticed you were staring, you blushed deeper. What were you doing again? Oh yeah, you needed to pay for your drinks, which you needed you purse for. Which the skeleton had.

Oh, right, you still hadn't said anything, and were still standing in front of said skeleton.

“Um…” You gestured wildly. Great, you thought, just great. “… My purse…” Yeah, that made sense, even if it was slightly illiterate. You vaguely wondered just how drunk you were before you realized that he had been holding your purse out to you for who knows how long.

Quickly, you snatched at it and missed by a mile, accidentally grabbing his wrist. It was boney, and you kept looking at it for a while before you realized what you were doing.  
  
You dropped his wrist and grabbed for your purse again, this time a little more successful. You heard a deep, almost disbelieving chuckle and blushed again. Even in your drunken state you knew to be embarrassed with your current actions.

“Sorry” you said, and dashed to the other side of the bar to the cash register.

You paid and left, walking towards your apartment in a hopefully not too drunken stumble.

  
Next week, as you walked home, you saw the same bar you visited previously. It wasn't raining this time, and you saw a sign on the front window that said “Karaoke Every Friday”. Immediately, you had the desire to stay, remembering the fun time you had last week. Then you remembered the day after. However, the strange desire to go in won against your better judgement and you carefully strolled in and took your same place at the bar as last time.

You ordered your drink and sat, thinking about nothing and everything all at once.

Soon you felt someone sit right next to you. It was still relatively early, the bar was mostly empty, so you begrudgingly faced the person invading your personal space and thoughts.

When you looked over, you were shocked. It was the skeleton from before. You vaguely remembered severely embarrassing yourself and looked away. However, he didn't. You could feel him staring at you.

You sighed and turned to look at him.

“hey buddy” he said, surprising you, “you were here last week weren't you? i never forget a face. ya know, that spot right there is where I usually sit so, if ya don't mind…”

You were shocked, and a little angry. Who did this guy think he was, stealing your spot last week and now expecting you to just hand it over. Yeah, right. No way in hell was this happening.

“I think you're mistaken, buddy. See, I seem to recall sitting here last week and having someone steal it right out from under my nose. They even sat on my purse. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Now, I'm just here to have a good time, and I don't feel like moving, so if you don't mind.” Abruptly, you turned to the bar, pointedly ignoring the monster next to you.

It was a tense few moments before you heard a quiet chuckling coming from the skeleton.

“haha oh man. you got spunk, kid, i’ll give you that. Names sans, sans the skeleton. do ya come here often?” He said.

You were incredulous. Was he hitting on you? You reply curtly, that no, you don't come here often. Despite your seeming unwillingness to talk to him, he was relentless, until you felt yourself opening up more, although that might have been your drink.

You came to realize he was a pretty chill guy, quick to make a pun. Really, it was the puns that got you. It's hard to stay serious when a person makes your abs hurt from laughing every two minutes.

An hour passed, and karaoke starts. You were already on your third drink, and felt emboldened to go sing you heart out. You strut to the stage, pick a song that you think you like, and start singing. It felt amazing to just leave it all on the stage, although your less drunk side knew you should be embarrassed at your terrible singing.

The song finished, and there was a single cheer, coming from the back corner of the room. You looked as you made your way over to the seat, of course it was coming from Sans. Wait a minute, you thought. You looked again, and noticed something. He was sitting in your seat!

Suddenly, an idea popped into your drunk mind that under no circumstances would you ever consider sober.

You paused briefly before strutting over towards Sans, seeing the smug look on his face filled you with the determination to do something you would most likely regret later. The smug look on his face changed to one of confusion as you marched past the chair next to him to directly in front of him, then you turned around and plopped on his lap.

You both sat stunned for a moment before he started laughing. You wiggled, about to get up, when you felt his hands on your waist.

“ya know” he said, “if ya wanted to snuggle ya could've just asked.”

Then you stood up, blushing profusely.

“You know what it's getting late I think I should head home I'm gonna go pay goodbye!” You quickly snatched your purse. Before you ran off you paused and turned around, “you know, I had a good time, thanks for keeping me company.”

After you paid you headed towards the door. But, before you got there, you heard your name being called. You turned, and saw Sans smiling at you, “will i see you next friday?” He asked.

Blushing, you hesitate before giving a curt nod.

As you walked off, you found yourself already looking forward to it.

 


	2. Is this real life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You barf up some perfectly good pancakes. Oh, and you get some news that may or may not be important.

Chapter 1: Is this real life?

 

You woke up incredibly nauseous and sweaty. You really didn’t want to get up, but at the same time, you really had to pee. Carefully, you sat up on the edge of the bed, the skeleton next to you snoring peacefully. You took a deep breath, and pushed off with your legs.

 

Instantly, your head went fuzzy and dark spots appeared in your eyes. A loud ringing began in your ears. First, you thought you were gonna pass out, then you thought you were gonna puke. Finally, you realized that if you didn’t sit down, you were gonna do both. You sat hard on the bed before leaning back on your boyfriend, who stirred awake and nuzzled against you.

 

When you didn’t respond, he knew something was up.

 

“______? are you okay?” he asked.

 

You groaned in response, but even making that slight of a noise caused the prior feelings of nausea to rise up again.

 

You quickly clamped your hand over your mouth and stumbled up, grateful in this instance your apartment was so small that the toilet was only 3 steps from the bed. You puked violently into the bowl, and when you finished you didn’t have the energy to move at all.

 

In the distance, you heard the bed creak as Sans got out of bed. He made his way over to you and pet your hair asking if you were alright.

 

Eventually, you let out a muffled “mm fine” without moving your head from the toilet. Sans continued to pet your hair, and eventually you decided to try and move.

 

Slowly you got up on shaky legs and held onto Sans’ arm. He led you out the bathroom door and into the small kitchen area where he sat you down on a stool.

 

“babe you should eat something. i’ll make you whatever you want.” He says carefully, eyeing you like you might suddenly puke again. If you didn’t feel so terrible you might have laughed.

 

Instead you just looked at him hopefully, “Pancakes?” you asked, finally starting to get your appetite back.

 

Sans laughed and nodded “pancakes.” He said, and started cooking some. Over the past six months he had really come to understand how much you loved pancakes.

 

Sans and you had been dating for the past year now, and you met about two months before that. When he moved in with you six months ago, a lot of people had commented on how fast we were moving.

 

Of course we got stares, being a monster/human couple in a city where monsters were already fairly uncommon. But for some reason, people seemed to think they had a right to comment not about the relation itself, but how fast said relationship was moving. In fact, it was quickly becoming your least favorite topic of discussion.

 

Of course, at the time you offered to let Sans move in with you, you thought it was a little fast to. But he needed to get out of his old place, and quickly, because his neighbors were open monsterphobes and would often harass him. When you found out that this was the reason that he never invited you to his place, you welcomed him into your home without a second thought, despite thinking about how you’d only been dating for 6 months.

 

You were shaken out of your happy memories by Sans as he set down a heaping plate of pancakes in front of you and kissed you on the cheek. Well, sort of kissed you on the cheek. Really more of a nuzzle but you appreciated it greatly.

 

Looking at the pancakes you felt you mouth water and you quickly dug in, realizing how hungry you were. However, you were only two thirds done with your first pancake when you felt an uncomfortable twisting in your stomach.

 

_Oh no…_ you thought and quickly ran back to the toilet. Sans followed quickly, and held your hair back for you as you lost your breakfast.

 

“you okay?” Sans asks. You nod slowly in response, and Sans chuckles. “glad to see i got your seal of _upheaval_.”  You groan.

 

“That one wasn’t even good” you say, “it’s like you’re not even trying”

 

“heh, glad to see you finally talking like your old self again” he says, “how’re you feeling? maybe you shouldn’t go to school today.” Sans suggests.

 

Your eyes widen. You have to go to school, he knows that. “Sans…” you whine, “you know I have my finals today, it’s my last day of college for crying out loud!” you pouted, wishing that you could stay home.

 

“maybe if you called your professors they could make an exception?”  

 

You sigh, there’s no way out of having to go to school and you both know it. “I had better get ready.”

 

“yeah,” Sans said, “you’d better _hurl_ -y up or you’re gonna be late.”

 

With a soft smile and an exaggerated groan, you look at Sans, who was now helping himself to your pancakes. You never had discovered what exactly happened to food once it went in his mouth, but enough answers of “magic” had gotten you to stop asking.

 

 

Once you were at school, you did feel a bit better. And by a bit better, you mean you didn’t constantly feel like you were simultaneously gonna puke and pass out.

 

At the end of your last final of the day, heck, of your _life_ , you heard your professor call out to you.

 

You waited anxiously as Professor Karey looked over you in concern, the other students filing out of the class room. Professor Karey was your only monster professor, and one of only three in the entire university. She was a kind looking slime monster who taught history, particularly monster history, which is what you had taken this semester.

 

After everyone had left the room, she called out to you. Then she called out again, a little louder because you had spaced off into your own little world. You stood up quickly and made your way over to her.

 

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” you asked with a smile.

 

“Well,” Professor Karey said uncertainly. There was no easy way to begin a conversation like this, especially not one with a student. She settles on playing it safe, “______, how are you feeling?”

 

“Well jeez, is it that noticeable I feel like sh-crud, crud?” you asked nervously.

 

“Well, no to be honest, but I can tell. Have I ever told you that I, along with a few other monsters, can see others souls without having to call them out?” she said.

 

“Oh! No, you haven’t, but that’s pretty cool, huh? What’s mine look like? Is that how you can tell I’m sick? Does my soul show it?” you asked excitedly.

 

“W-well,” the professor said, smiling despite herself. She took a deep breath, realizing that you had no idea what she was getting at. She delays the inevitable, “you have a beautiful soul, if you were to see it you would say it was yellow, but souls don’t really have colors. And, inn a way, this ability is how I can tell you’re… sick.” She says slowly, hoping you’ll get the point so she won’t have to say it.

 

“Wow, that’s awesome! I wish I could see my soul, one time I kind of did but only for a really short time before…” you shut up, realizing sharing something that personal with your professor probably wasn’t smart, also Sans probably wouldn’t appreciate you spilling the secrets of your intimate lives to random people.

 

“Well, dear, um, I’m really not sure how to go about this…” she said nervously. You only looked at her, curiosity piqued. She started sweating bigger globs of slime down her face. “Well, you know how you have a soul? And how every living creature has a soul?” You nodded slowly, your eyebrows furrowed. Professor Karey then realizes that if she continues to beat around the bush with you, this awkward conversation is just going to go on for longer. So, she ushers you to a chair and begins a story, much like she would during one of her teaching periods.

 

After a while, you begin to recognize the story. “Professor,” you say slowly, “why are you giving me the sex talk?”

 

At that, the slime monster jiggled nervously. “______, do you really not know?” you shook your head, your heart beginning to pound. “The reason I can tell your… sick… from your soul, is, well, because you have two of them.”

 

At that, time seems to freeze, as your heart beat speeds up an obnoxious amount. You look at your professor incredulously, as what she is saying sinks in. After a moment, you muster the strength to say a single word, “How?”

 

At this point, it’s taking a lot to hear through the whooshing in your ears, but you hear as she explains. “I can tell from the soul inside you that, well, isn’t you, that its father is a monster, am I correct?” You nod slowly, it’d have to be Sans, but how? Professor Karey continues: “There is only one way for monsters to produce offspring, however humans have a, um, different way of reproducing that I dint know if monsters are compatible with…”

 

“yeah,” you said, “I know the human way, but what is the monster way?” you ask suddenly. You feel like you already know the answer, you just haven’t put two and two together yet.

 

“Well, when two monsters, or, I suppose, in this case, two people love each other and feel comfortable with each other, they can call on their souls to try and form them into one, bigger soul. If the two souls are compatible, they will commence a thing called ‘soul mingling’ which is a lot like human sex. It is very pleasurable to both parties, but there is a relatively high chance with this act that an offspring will be produced, so children are often advised to wait until they are fully ready for the responsibility of children before they do this. Is any of this sounding familiar?” Your professor asks.

 

Slowly, you nod your head. That was what you were about to blurt out about to her not five minutes earlier. But then, you think, counting back the months. “Um… professor, we did that, and I am pretty sure we were compatable…”

 

Your professor looks uncomfortable as she says “Oh, really? I didn’t think monsters and humans could…”

 

“But!” you say, “That was six months ago, so there’s no way I’m pregnant from that, right?”

 

“Oh dear,” your professor said, her slime paling slightly, “I was just going to say that you looked about 6 months pregnant. You do know monster pregnancies last around 18 months, right? You would have just started showing symptoms…”

 

Everything she said after that was drowned out by the loud thudding in your ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not know how to end this. I'm sorry this is a chapter to kind of set up the rest of the story, but the readers gonna need to know eventually , right? Might as well get it over with. Next chapter should be fun though, they're gonna have to tell sans, which should be pretty interesting. Oh, and fair warning, Sans is kind of a dick in this story, but in the way of "makes bad choices and has to live with them", but he tries to get better for the reader.


	3. Abandonment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out about the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry about how this chapter turned out. The pov changes a lot, so I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing.

Chapter 2: Abandonment Issues

Sans was worried for you after you left. He had seen you sick before, but never this violently. He knew that humans were fragile, though, so after you left looking slightly better he figured you would soon be back to normal.

He stood up and looked at the door, considering calling you to check and see if you got to school alright, but he decided against it. He didn’t accidentally interrupt one of your finals and mess up your last day.

Sans sighed and started getting ready for his job, working at a hotdog stand in the park. He truly hated working, but something needed to pay the bills, and the allowance you got from your parents each week was barely enough to pay rent. Sans moving in had been beneficial to both of you.

Sans passed the hours lazily, dozing off whenever no one was trying to buy anything, which was a majority of the time. After he shift, he quickly headed home, using one of his short cuts.

As he opened the door, which he was surprised to find unlocked, he heard you retching in the toilet. He quickly rushed to you and held your hair, petting the top of your head like he knew you liked. After you seemed like you finished, he carefully led you to the loveseat, and looked at you worriedly.

You had been crying, he noticed, stunned. Your eyes were swollen and you were still hiccupping. But what really scared him was the way that you looked at him. Your eyes, normally so open and happy, were guarded and apprehensive.

He quickly pulled you to him and embraced you, whispering your name. “what’s wrong, baby? are you okay?”

Slowly, you shook your head, and that motion made his entire body clench in fear. He pulled you in and hugged, murmuring comforting words while trying to keep himself calm for your sake.

Slowly, you pulled away from him and looked at him. Sans noticed that you had started crying yet again, and tried to pull you back towards him but you waved him off.

You opened your mouth to say something, but the words seemed to catch in your throat. Sans waited patiently for you to talk, and you did. “Sans, do you remember when we did the soul thing, the night you moved in to my apartment?”

Sans blushed a light blue. How could he forget? It was one of the best, most intimate moments he had ever felt in his life. “y-yeah,” he choked out, “why?”

Suddenly, the fire he knew and loved in you rose up as you spoke, “Well, did you know that, could, you know, lead to me being pregnant?!” you asked, almost angrily.

Sans was stunned, to say the least. He hadn’t thought it was possible for humans and monsters to procreate, it was the only reason he’d offered to do it with you. “n-no,” he stuttered, “i mean, i knew that monsters could get pregnant from it, but i was pretty sure monsters and humans can’t, you know, have children. are you, um, ya know, pregnant? and, um, are ya sure? like, one hundred percent sure?” he sighed, “______, are you pregnant?”

Slowly, you nodded. “My monster history professor is a monster, and she said that she could see souls, that it’s a gift a few monsters have.” You paused, looking at Sans. He nodded, recognizing the ability. “Well, she said that I, um, well, she said I have two of them and that’s how she could tell.”

Sans was, for lack of a better word, stunned. He could feel his mouth opening and closing, but for once he couldn’t think of anything to say. He was shaken from his reverie as you grasped his skull gently yet firmly, forcing him to look at you.

“What are we going to do?” you asked, and Sans honestly didn’t know the answer. He was overwhelmed, he couldn’t think, he needed air. So, as you got up to go to the bedroom, he took off.

When you turned around to say something to him, he was gone.

  
You had sat, stunned, on the couch for about an hour before you went to get your cell phone. Shaking, you created a group chat with your three best friends and begged them to come over.

Within a minute, Belle called you and asked what’s up. You only got one word out, but she must have heard the tears in your voice so she interrupted you, telling you shed be there in 15 minutes. You murmured a thanks, and she hung up, assuring you she’d be there soon.

Your other friend, Liv, texted you back and said she too would be there soon. Deli was working, but promised to come as soon as her shift was over, in about an hour and a half.

You sat on the couch and tried, unsuccessfully, to calm yourself before your friends arrived. You didn’t want them to see you like this, normally you were the strong one in the group, the unshakeable rock. Now, you couldn’t go two minutes without sobbing heavily.

Liv arrived first, not even knocking as she threw open the door and ran to you on the couch.

She hugged you tightly, stroking the back of your head as you sobbed into her shoulder. Then, the question you had been dreading since you sent out that text came up, “what happened, _____?”

You sobbed again, and were spared from answering when a soft knock sounded on the door. Liv rushed up to get the door and quickly let Belle in. They both sat on either side of you on the cramped couch, comforting you as you cried.

Oh no… you thought as you felt your stomach twisting for the millionth time that day. Quickly, you stood and ran to the bathroom, puking up nothing but a thin acid. You heard your friends come in after you, and soon they were helping you back to the couch. Liv brought you a glass of water, and you smiled at her, grateful for your friends.

It was a minute before you realized they were staring at you expectantly, and you realized they had asked you a question. Belle, realizing you had spaced off, repeated the question, “Are you okay, ________? What happened?”

You realized you would have to tell them, and a part of you wanted to, but most of you was scared that they’d leave you too.

Strengthening your nerves, you decided to just get it over with, “Guys, I’m p-pregnant.”

It was like all hell broke loose, there were exclamations of “What?!” and “How?!” and it made your head hurt. You groaned, and they shut up, looking at you expectantly.

Your head hurt, and the last thing you wanted to talk about with your friends was the details of soul sex, so you simply cut to the chase, the reason you had them come over, “Guys, I’m pregnant, a-and when I told S-sans, he, he….” You broke off with a sob.

His absence from the room must have made what happened pretty obvious, as you heard Liv exclaim, “That Bastard!! If I get my hands on him he’s going to wish he were never born!”

Belle, much calmer, simply sighed out, “Oh, Sweetie, you’re gonna be alright. Sans probably just needs some time and space to think. Not that I condone him just leaving you here, but I am sure he’ll come back. I know he loves you to the moon and back, there’s no way that he’s gone for good.”

Belle’s calming voice helped you stop crying, and you took a deep, shuddering breath. “Do you really think so?” you asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’m positive that he’ll come home to you, and then you guys will have to talk about what you’re going to do. We’ll even stay with you through the conversation if you want, although I understand if you would want some privacy with Sans.” Belle said reassuringly.

You nodded. Even you weren’t sure, however, whether that meant you wanted them to stay or not, just that you acknowledged that it was your choice.

“So, ______, what ARE you going to do?” Liv asked.

You paused. Honestly, you had no idea what you were going to do, so you just shrugged and let two of your best friends embrace you as you stared off into nothingness.

 

Sans was exhausted. He had teleported from place to place, trying to clear his head. He couldn’t wrap his brain around the fact that he was going to be a father. He wasn’t ready, he told himself. Over and over his mind conflicted between going back to you and apologizing for running away and staying out to try and figure stuff out on his own.

He was wandering the city for more than two hours before he realized just how exhausted he was. He saw a bar across the street with a big “Grand Opening” sign across the front windows.

He decides to go in, thinking a drink is just what he needed tonight. What he didn’t expect to see, however, was an old friend. “grillby?!” Sans says, incredulously.

Grillby looks up, and, seeing Sans, looks surprised. Grillby looks questioningly at Sans, who begins to talk, “wow, it sure has been a long time, hasn’t it? three years, huh? wow, does time fly. how’s everyone doing?”

Grillby doesn’t say anything, but that’s normal for the fire elemental. He does, however, look at Sans carefully, as though to say “What’s wrong, Sans?”

Sans sighs, “man is it good to see you. is this place yours?” Grillby nods slowly, but continues looking at Sans in that same questioning way. “man, you always could see right through me, couldn’t ya? ‘course, ‘s probably cuz imma skeleton, amiright?”

Sans sighed, deciding he needed to get this weight off his chest. Who better than his old best bud to confide in. “ya see, grillby, when I came here I expected to just be by myself for the rest of my lonely existence, but you know what happened instead? i had to go and, and fall in love with this pretty human I met while I was drinking away my sorrows. man, i don’t know what i would have done without her over this last year. But i’m afraid now that i’ve probably messed everything up.”

Sans put his head in his hands, feeling overwhelmed. He gets shaken out of his reverie when a glass with some strong alcohol is sat down in front of him. He looks up gratefully at the fire monster and downs the whole thing. Grillby promptly refills it for Sans, and looks expectantly at Sans, waiting for him to continue.

“you have a daughter, right?” Sans asks suddenly. Grillby nods slowly, not understanding why Sans brought it up. “how’d you, ya know, deal? it’s so much pressure i don’t know how i’m gonna manage. i feel like my heads gonna explode just thinking about it.”

Grillby thinks he finally understands. With a lot of effort, he speaks. “Is she pregnant?”

Sans looks up, startled at Grillby for talking. With a sigh, he responds, “yeah, she’s pregnant, we found out today. i think I ruined everything, though, ‘cuz when she told me i, i,” Sans looked down at the table, ashamed of himself. “i left her without even saying goodbye. she is probably terrified and i just left her. oh, what am i going to do,”

Suddenly, Sans is surprised when he feels a warm hand on his upper arm. It’s Grillby, Sans notices as he is dragged to the front door. As he is thrown outside, he notices the stern look on Grillby’s face that was very clearly disappointed.

Then, Grillby spoke for the second time that night, “Go to your girlfriend, Sans. You can’t keep running away. You can’t leave your scared, pregnant girlfriend alone without saying goodbye.”

With that the door was slammed unceremoniously in his face.

probably deserved that, Sans thought as he got up and dusted himself off. With a sigh, he face toward the apartment and started walking home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters is kinda angsty, but next chapter there is a lot of fluff scheduled so you have that to look forward to! I would like to thank everyone for reading this, you are all wonderful people <3


	4. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and reader discuss what they are going to do now that they're having a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: What Now?

 

You had all moved to lay on your bed when Deli got here, and Belle quietly got up to let her in. you could hear her filling Deli in on what had happened, and you were glad it wasn’t Liz that was telling her. Liz was like a sister to you, but you knew she would blow this way out of proportion and freak Deli out. Deli was a gentle person, and it didn’t take a lot to make her cry.

 

Deli, having just got off her shift at a small café, had the insight to bring some comfort food with her, and you again wondered what you had done to deserve such great friends. Unsurprisingly, you were hungry and ate an entire sandwich.

 

The four of you sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, eating the food Deli had brought. After a short while, you began to doze off.

 

 

A while later, you woke up to a muffled yell. Groggily, you wondered what had caused it. Then, you remembered everything that had happened yesterday and sat up quickly.

 

You walked out of the small bedroom and into the living room. Near the front door, you saw Sans, surrounded by three very angry looking girls.

 

When he saw you, a look of relief passed over his face, followed by one of sorrow and regret. He started walking towards you, basically pushing your friends out of the way. His movement stirred you into action, and you stumbled into his arms.

 

You heard him murmur an endless stream of apologies, begging you for your forgiveness. You nodded, how could you not forgive him? You were just so happy that he came back.

 

After an eternity, you leaned back to look at his face. His fingers brushed along your cheek, and you realized you had started crying again. His eyes were so sad; you could tell he deeply regretted leaving.

 

You stood up and kissed him on his teeth. When you had first started dating, it was a strange feeling, but after a while you’d grown used to it. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you maintained this embrace until one of your friends, probably Belle, cleared their throat. At that, you stopped kissing him, but didn’t let go of him.

 

“So, you two have a _lot_ to talk about. Do you want us to stay with you, _____?” Belle asked. You shook your head. You needed to talk privately with Sans. “Okay then, but please text or call us if you need anything. We’re going to give you guys some privacy. Talk to you later?”

 

You nod, and as they leave they call out goodbyes to you. Slowly, you turn to face Sans.

 

He’s looking at you in an awestruck way, and he walks over to you carefully. “i can’t believe i didn’t notice it sooner,” he says, “you’re practically glowing, it must be true what they say. but i really can’t believe i didn’t notice _this_ sooner,” and he placed a skeletal hand on your lower abdomen. Sans gasped at the touch, and you looked at him worriedly. Slowly, he looked into your eyes and said, “i can feel it. it’s weak, but it’s there, our child’s soul.” His entire face is filled with a childlike wonder, and in that instant you couldn’t remember why you were ever worried.

 

“Can you really feel them?” You asked, a little jealous, “I can’t even feel them and they’re inside of me.”

 

He nods and embraces you in a tight grip. “i’m sorry i left like that. i know that there is no excuse for my actions, but i hope that you can forgive me. i was just so worried, i was afraid that i wouldn’t be a good father. But now, now i see you, and i feel our child, and i can’t imagine anything else i could want more in the entire universe than to be here with you and the baby.” he says in a rush.

 

You lead him to the couch and snuggle next to him, whispering, “I forgive you, I forgave you the moment I saw your face in the doorway. I’m just glad that you came back. Where did you go anyways?”

 

He looked uncomfortable, but said, “i didn’t really go anywhere, i just wandered all over the city, trying to wrap my head around this. _tibia_ honest, i was trying to gather the courage to face you. as soon as i left, i knew that i had made a huge mistake, and i didn’t know how to face up to it. luckily, i came across an old friend, who knocked some sense into me.” He looked at you with so much love, you couldn’t help yourself from plastering his face in smooches.

 

You both sat in comfortable silence for a long time after that, just enjoying each other’s company. Then you realized something, and let out a groan. Sans looked at you worriedly, and you wave him off. “I just realized that was a pun. Is now _really_ the time for puns, Sans?” he smiled and you smiled with him.

 

“there’s never a time not for puns,” he says with a smirk. You laid against him some more with a laugh and thought about everything.

 

After a while, you gathered your courage and asked Sans, “What are we going to do? We can’t raise a child in this apartment, its barely big enough for the two of us! But, we’re already kind of broke, and this is the cheapest option.” You paused for a moment, thinking, “I suppose I could find a job, but soon my parents are going to stop giving me money soon. They made it very clear they won’t help me out after I’m done with college,” and then, under your breath, you said, “especially once they find out I’m pregnant.”

 

Sans hesitated, then said, “i’ve been thinking about that a lot, actually, and i think the best thing to do is to move in with my brother, papyrus. he has a nice three-bedroom house near mount ebott. i’m sure he’d let us stay with him.”

 

“Mount Ebott!” you practically shouted. Quieter, you said, “Sans, that’s all the way on the other side of the country, I’ve never been that far away from home. Besides, I’ve never even met your brother! How can I move in with someone I don’t know anything about?”

 

“it’s not that far, especially with planes. and my brother is the coolest, i’m sure that you’d love him as soon as you met him. besides, it’s the cheapest option, everything there is half as expensive as it is here.” He looked at you, and when he saw you actually considering what he was saying he continued, “also, there’s a doctor there that i think that you should start visiting by the name of alphys. she’s probably the only one qualified to deal with something like this, and she’s definitely the best. i only want the best for you, ______.”

 

You couldn’t say no to him, especially when he looked at you with that loving and concerned look. You sighed and made your final argument, despite knowing that your resolve was quickly disappearing, “Well, how are we going to afford the plane tickets? I’ve only got one hundred dollars left for the rest of the month.”

 

He smiled, knowing your defeat was close, “i have some money in my savings,” he said, “plenty for two one way tickets, and once we get to mount ebott i could easily find a new job, i have a lot of friends there.” He smiled and nuzzled the top of your head, “plus, i know for a fact the schools there are great, a friend of mine teaches there, and everyone is nice and pap lives in a really nice neighborhood.”

 

You take a deep breath and finally ask a question that  has been on your mind for a long time, “Why did you leave, then? If everything was so great and you had so many friends, why did you travel to the opposite end of the country?” You looked at his face, and seeing the pain in his eyes you quickly backpedaled, “I mean, you don’t have to talk about this. If, you know, you don’t want to…”

 

Sans took a deep breath, and then another, before he started talking, “i lived there for a year, and i was happy, but some things, some people, haunted me in that town. i knew i couldn’t truly be happy there, and i was only dragging everyone else down with me.”

 

“So why do you want to go back so badly?” you asked without thinking.

 

Sans seemed to think about that for a moment before he responded, “i think, that with you and our child, i could be happy there. i know, deep in my soul, that mount ebott is the right place for us.”

 

With a deep sigh, you finally conceded, “Alright, fine, you win. We can go live with your brother. But you need to call him, I refuse to just show up on his doorstep.” Sans looked ready to object, but you spoke first, “I _know_ that’s something that you would do, and I’m just telling you now that that’s not how this is gonna go down, _capiche_? We are going to give Papyrus plenty of time to prepare for our arrival, if he will even allow us to stay with him.”

 

Sans nodded happily, nuzzling into you and you relaxed against him with a content sigh. “i’ll call him in the morning, it’s getting kind of late now.” Sans said, and you nodded. “You should probably go to bed, huh? Today has been a rather, um, exciting day for ya and I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

You nodded, and went to stand, however, as soon as you got to your feet your knees locked and the room started to spin. The last thing you remembered was Sans catching you as you fell before you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to try and update soon. Thank you, eveyone, for giving this a try! <3


	5. Out Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is freaking out, so he calls an old friend for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! School is really kicking my ass as of late, so I might not be able to post everyday like I would like

Chapter 4: Out Cold

Sans knew something was wrong the moment you went to stand up. He saw you starting to fall, and it was all he could do to keep you from banging hard against the floor.

Immediately, he started freaking out. You were out cold, and you wouldn’t even stir as he shook you, calling your name.

Sans stared at you in shock for a minute before he really began to freak out.

“______! c’mon, wake up!” He soon began to realize trying to wake you wasn’t working, and he felt helpless, he didn’t have any clue about what to do.

Suddenly, he realized that while he might not know what to do, someone else might. So, with shaky hands, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone he hasn’t talked to for a long, long time.

  
Alphys was at her lab when her phone went off. She never gets calls when she’s at work; all of her friends know not to bother her when she’s “in the zone”.

With a heavy sigh, she gets up from her desk and picks up her phone.

Unknown Number, the phone read. “Huh, that’s odd.” Alphys says. She hesitated, but curiosity got the better of her, and she answered the call right before it went to voicemail.

“H-hello?” She said nervously into her phone.

“hey alphys, i need some, um, advice. yeah. is it normal for pregnant people to randomly pass out when they stand up? also, um, how do you wake up a person that has passed out? just curious is all...” the mysterious voice said, sounding quite nervous.

Alphys gawked into the phone. The voice sounded familiar, and the person who had called her obviously knew her, but… Suddenly, it clicked, “S-sans, ohmigod is that you?”

“um, yeah, now back to my question, it’s really quite urgent. my, uh, curiosity is really killing me.” Sans said, wincing at his own poor choice of words.

Alphys gaped at her phone for a solid thirty seconds before putting it back up to her ear. She could hear Sans calling her name in desperation, and it awakened an anger in her, usually timid, self.

“Sans, are you telling me, that after three years of never seeing or hearing from you, after you just left without saying good bye, you’re now calling me out of the blue to ask me a question out of curiosity!?! Well, you know what, Sans, screw you!” Alphys sucked in a deep breath after her outburst, and, hearing nothing from the other end of the line, decided to continue, “You left everyone without saying goodbye! Your brother, he was heartbroken. He still is! He blames himself for you leaving, but the rest of us know it’s really your fault, you selfish asshole!”

Alphys stopped talking, waiting for Sans response. It was a while before she got it.

“a-alphys, please, just answer my question.” Sans choked out.

Alphys was surprised to hear how broken Sans was. She had never heard him sound anything other than carefree or occasionally threatening, and it scared her to think what could cause this in him. She felt the anger drain out of her as quickly as it came, and she sighed, plopping back down at her desk.

“Is it a human or monster pregnancy?” she asked with a sigh.

She could hear Sans take a deep breath, but he stopped. Then he asked, “does that matter? is passing out normal in either one?”

Alphys shook her head, but realized he couldn’t hear that, so she responded, thinking out loud, “No, it’s not really normal in either monster or human pregnancies, although I’m not exactly an expert on human childbirth. However, sometimes monsters have magic deficiencies while carrying a child, some weaker ones have been known to pass out from that.”

Sans quickly responded, surprising Alphys, “what about a monster with no magic? how would they do carrying a child?”

Alphys blinked incredulously. A monster without magic? “Sans,” she said slowly, “you do know that all monsters have magic, right? We are _literally_ made of it!”

Sans quickly spoke, “what do monsters do when they’re having magic deficiencies? how do you cure it?”

Alphys noticed the change in subject, but let it slide. “Well, there isn’t really a cure, but it can be treated with magic food or a donation of magic from another source, preferably the child’s father, or else the baby could reject it.”

“okay, okay,” Sans says, taking a deep breath, “how do you, ya know, donate magic to somebody? specifically, someone unconscious.”

“Um,” it was all Alphys could think of at the moment, this weird conversation starting to confuse her.

“alphys?”

That snapped Alphys out of it and, and she responded, “Well, you just k-kind of let your magic flow from you. I-it’s not something that I can really teach you over the phone…”

Alphys paused, and then went to talk, but Sans spoke first, “and if I do this, they’ll wake up?” he asked hopefully.

Alphys answered quickly, “Y-yes, most likely, unless there is an-another problem too.” Then, what Sans said sank in with her, “W-wait a m-moment! This is a hy-hypothetical situation, r-right?”

“yeah, alphys, ‘course it is. listen, thanks for the help, but i really have to go now”

“S-sans! W-wait!” but he had already hung up.

Alphys looked down at her phone, incredulous. That had to be the weirdest conversation she’s ever had in her entire life. And that was saying something.

After a tense stare down with her phone, she decided to get back to work. But not before she posted to her favorite social media site “ _I just had the strangest conversation, like, EVER!_ ”

 

You felt something warm in your torso. It was comforting, and you wanted to curl yourself around it, but you couldn’t move. _Odd_ , you thought briefly, before focusing on the warmth again, letting all your worries melt away.

Eventually, though, you felt an insistent thought wriggling in the back of your mind. It was something important, but you couldn’t remember what it was. You tried to shrug it off and sink deeper into unconsciousness, but it wouldn’t leave you alone.

Then it struck you. Sans. _He’s probably freaking out right now_ , you thought to yourself, and you tried to open your eyes. It was like trying to find a light switch in the dark, but eventually you managed to pry your eyes open.

It was dark in the room you were in, and you were laying in your bed. Sans must’ve put you there.

You tried to speak, but when you finally managed to open your mouth, no sounds would come out. You tried again, and this time you managed a high pitched wheeze.

You heard pacing in the living room, and, was Sans, talking to someone? You vaguely heard him say, “i really have to go now”.

You tried to talk again, and managed to choke out his name. In a flash he was sitting on the floor next to you, holding your hand.

You strained, and managed to turn your head to look at him. You were shocked to see how scared he looked, and he had bags under his eye sockets. You didn’t know he could have bags under his eyes. Then, he did something else you didn’t know that he could do. He started to cry big, blue tears.

“______, i-i was so worried.” He chokes out.

“I’m sorry” you manage to say, your voice was coarse. You manage to clench your hand a little tighter around his in what you hoped was a comforting gesture.

“you’re sorry?” He says incredulously, “_______, you have no reason to be sorry, I was just a little worried, kiddo.” He gave you his biggest, most comforting smile. You saw right through it.

“i talked to dr. alphys,” Sans continues, “she says sometimes monsters can pass out from magic deficiencies when they are carrying a child. so, i was thinking, since you don’t have any magic, that might be what it is.”

He looks at you carefully, and you decide to try and talk again, “What,” your voice is coarse, and you cough weakly before continuing, “what can we do about it?” you didn’t want to admit that you were in pain to Sans, he looked like he had enough to worry about. Sheer exhaustion was causing a painful burning in all of your limbs, particularly your fingers and toes, which felt as though they were on fire.

“she said that i could try giving you some of my magic, or you could try eating some magic food to help. She said that there isn’t a cure, only treatments”.

You were stunned, to say the least. “Give me m-magic?” you croaked out, a little intimidated.

“yeah,” Sans said, “it’d make sense, seeing how monsters are made of magic. in fact, i’m a little surprised you haven’t passed out sooner, seeing as you’re six months pregnant.”

At those words, you started shaking. You didn’t know if it was you passing out, or Sans telling you that your baby required magic that sent you over the edge. Soon, you were crying, every sob sent pulses of intense pain through you. In the background, you could hear Sans freaking out, asking if you’re okay, but you can’t stop crying long enough to tell him it’s okay, that these are happy tears.

Eventually, you settle down. Sans had thrown himself across you in a sort-of hug while you cried. He looked up at you, and asked, “are, um, are you okay? you, you know we don’t have to do this, if you, ya know, don’t want to. Not that I don’t want to, you know, have our child, I just want what’s best for you, no matter what.”

You thought about what he said for a moment, and gasped when his implications became clear to you. “Sans! No, it’s not like that! I want this baby. Those were happy tears before, I am so happy right now, to have our child. When you told me that our baby needed magic, it made me realize that it really _is_ our baby. It made me so happy! I’d never give up on them.”

You looked down at him with a small smile, and the relief on his face was apparent. He nuzzled you gently, but when he went to grab your hand you flinched and let a gasp. The burning had spread from your fingertips to the rest of your hand, and was now crawling up your forearm.

You whimpered, and Sans looked at you in concern before it clicked in his head, “oh, shoot, are you in pain? god, why didn’t you tell me? ok, ok, i can try giving you some of my magic now, if you want? shit, i don’t even know if this is going to work…”

He kept mumbling to himself, but you weren’t listening. You nodded your head a little, and he looked at you in confusion. “Do it,” you said, “try giving me some magic.” Anything to stop this pain, you thought, but of course you didn’t tell Sans that.

He took a shaky breath and gently placed both of his boney hands on your stomach under your shirt. He looked like he was concentrating pretty hard for a moment, and then you felt a tingling.

It was coming from his hands, you realized. You felt a warmth build in your chest, and as Sans gave you more magic it began to spread over your body, completely destroying any previous pain.

You had been lost in the sensation, but as the last of your pain subsided, you looked at Sans. He was sweaty and shaking. You quickly grabbed his hands, gently telling him to stop.

He did, and as he looked his face showed immense relief at seeing you already looking better. “did that help?” he asked.

You nodded happily and sat up before giving him a tight hug. “I’m so much better, I think that is exactly what I needed. Thank you.” You said, giving him a peck on his teeth.

“no need to thank me. i’m just glad you’re okay, hu _mom_ ,” Sans said with a light chuckle.

You laughed with him, but stopped suddenly. Sans looked at you curiously. “Oh my god,” you whispered, “we’re going to be parents!”

Sans looked at you, and you could feel the love emanating off of him. “yeah,” he said, “i suppose we are.”

You hugged each other tightly for a moment before lying in bed, reveling in each other’s embrace. Within a few moments, you were both peacefully asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if it's obvious, but I have never been pregnant. Currently I'm using my older sister as a reference, seeing as she's currently pregnant with her second child. But, if anyone out there has any tips for the story you'd be willing to share, please tell me! Thank you <3


	6. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... I am so sorry for my unannounced hiatus! some serious shit went down, and that's all i really want to say about it... Anyhow, i'd really like to genuinely thank everyone for reading this, it fills my heart with joy! hopefully i can get back into a regular schedule, but if i slip up i apologize in advance :)

Chapter 5: The Day After

When you woke up the next morning, you were pressed tightly against Sans’ ribcage. You were comforted by his arms around you, and for a minute you had forgotten everything that you learned yesterday. When you remembered, you groaned and tried sitting up, but Sans’ grip was vicelike.

You gave up fairly quickly and allowed yourself to be snuggled by your skeletal boyfriend. You were almost asleep again when you felt Sans start to shift, but kept your eyes closed and held onto him tighter.

He ran his fingers through your hair and sighed softly. At that, you opened your eyes and looked up at him. He had a concerned look on his face that he quickly tried to hide once you shifted to face him.

“g’morning,” he said, a little too casually.

“Good morning,” you replied hesitantly. You gave him a questioning look and he looked away.

“what do ya want for breakfast? we could go out or, i could make you something...”

You almost scoffed, he never offered to make breakfast and now he had offered twice in as many days, but then you decided, _Why not take advantage of this opportunity, it might not come around again_ , and said, “Sure, I’ll have whatever you want to make!” and smiled up at him.

He hesitated, sensing you were pulling his leg, but smiled and said, “how about some cereal?”

Your face puckered, but you nodded anyways. He got up and walked out of the room. A few moments later, he walked into the room with a box of generic cereal: “here ya go,” he said with a smile on his face.

You took the box, faintly disgusted. Sans walked out of the room and a few seconds later you could hear him laughing quietly. You sighed, laying back down and curling up in the blankets. You vaguely wondered where Sans had gone, but you figured he was probably just lying on the couch, his favorite spot in the apartment.

A few minutes later, you were starting to doze off when you heard Sans walk into the room carrying a plate of something. He presented it with a bow and you blushed lightly, taking his offering. It was eggs and toast, not the most glamorous, but at the moment you felt like a queen. You pulled his face towards yours and kissed him on his mouth before taking a bite.

It was pretty good, and you were surprised at how hungry you were. Although, perhaps you shouldn’t have been surprised, seeing how you had thrown up twelve times yesterday.

Sans had left while you scarfed down your food, and returned just as you were finishing. Without a word he took your empty plate and put a glass of water in your hands, leaving the room.

_What is happening_ , you thought to yourself, taking a drink of the water.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, with Sans barely letting you do anything. He didn’t even want you to take a shower! You knew he was just concerned for you, and it warmed a part of your heart that he cared so much, but it really started to get on your nerves.

It was about two thirty in the afternoon when you finally snapped. You felt like calling your friends, but as you went to stand Sans gently pushed you down, “hey, whaddaya need?” he asked, “i can get it for you.”

With that, you let out a groan that you had been holding in all day. “Sans, what is going on? I know that you’re trying to help me out, but isn’t this a bit much?! You won’t even let me get up to get my phone!” you said, exasperated.

“is that what you need? hold on a sec, i’ll go get it,” in a flash he was gone, but you weren’t going to let him off the hook that easily.

He walked into the room and handed you your cellphone. You muttered a thanks, but continued looking at him pointedly. He tried to ignore your look, but you were determined to make him talk to you, “Sans, what is going on? You don’t have to be so careful with me, I’m not going to break if I do stuff for myself, you know?”

With that, Sans looked at you and for a moment you could almost feel his soul, how scared and happy and on apprehensive was, because of you. His eyes softened when he looked at you, and when he answered it was hesitant, “I’m sorry, _______, it’s just…” he looked down, conflicted between brushing it off or being serious, “it’s just, yesterday you passed out, and i didn’t know if you were going to wake up. ever since, i can’t see you getting up without remembering how you passed out. i’m terrified that one of these times, you’ll stand, pass out, and never wake up again… i-i can’t lose you, _______.”

You quickly grabbed him into a hug, stunned at how scared he was. It filled your heart with both love and fear. After all, if Sans was that scared, you should be too, right? You decided you would not let him know this, however, and hugged him tighter, trying to comfort him.

Smiling, you leaned back to look him in the eye sockets. “I will be fine. That magic you gave me yesterday must have really helped because I haven’t puked or gotten dizzy even once. And I will warn you if I feel something like that coming on, I promise. I mean, it’s not that I mind being waited on hand and foot, it’s just getting to be a little smothering.” You said, giving him a gentle smile.

He smiled at you, giving you a look you had grown to know very well over the time that you had known him. “so you’re sayin’ i,” he paused for dramatic effect, and you braced yourself, “should hold off on the _womb_ service?” he said, with a wink.

You couldn’t help it, you laughed. Partway through, though, you realized something, “Haha- wait, did you just make a pregnancy pun?”

He smiled, “the first of many,” he said, and winked again. You groaned.

The two of you sat on the couch, watching Netflix on your laptop together. After a while, Sans pause the movie. “so, i’ve been meaning to tell you, i called papyrus.” He said.

“Really? What did he say?” you asked curiously, “Wait, when did you call him? You’ve been hovering over me all day!”

“i called him last night. he said-“

“wait,” you interrupted, “last night?”

“yeah, i, uh, couldn’t sleep,” he said sheepishly.

“It was late!! That’s very rude, Sans, in case you didn’t know.”

“psh, my bro never sleeps. ‘sides, they’re like three hours behind due to the different time zones, so it wasn’t that late.” You conceded his point, and waved him on to continue. “anyways, he said we could stay with him if we wanted to.” What Sans didn’t say, however, was how curt his brother sounded; he had never imagined he would ever hear his brother like that.

Sans was shaken out of his somber thoughts when you continued talking, “So, I guess we should start getting ready to go. I want to meet with my parents before we do, though, if that’s alright, but I also want to see this doctor as soon as possible.” You continued rambling different plans out loud, mostly to yourself, when a thought struck you, “you haven’t told anyone about” you gestured to torso, “this, right? It’s not like I want to keep it a secret or anything, but I just don’t want people to find out yet.”

Sans laughed softly, “isn’t that the definition of a secret, something you don’t want anyone to know about?”

“Well, I’d tell them eventually, of course, just… not yet,” you huffed.

“hey, don’t worry, i haven’t told anyone. even alphys doesn’t know, but she might have clued in when i called her yesterday.” He pondered a moment before continuing, “’sides, i kinda feel the same way. don’t really want everyone to know about this just yet. although, if we want to keep it a secret for long, you shouldn’t meet tori; she can see souls just like your professor.”

You were relieved that he felt the same way about the situation, and snuggled in closer to him for a moment.

Sans soon spoke again, startling you slightly. “i also agree that we should see alphys. i don’t want there to be a complication or anything with the baby. however, i think that you probably should see your parents before we go.” He said thoughtfully, “speaking of, are we going to tell them? i know your guys’ relationship isn’t great but, well, they are your parents, so…” he trailed off, waiting for your response.

You sighed deeply, you knew that this conversation would come eventually, but you had hoped it wouldn’t be for a while. “Sans, there really is a reason I haven’t taken you to meet my parents, and it’s not because I’m ashamed of you, because I’m not.” You took a deep breath, readying yourself for what you were about to say, “You see, they aren’t as, um, accepting of monsters as me, or, well, most people at this point. When I went to visit them last year, I told them that I had started seeing a monster, you, and they practically kicked me out of their house, right then and there. They haven’t said a word to me, except to make clear that as soon as I graduated they wouldn’t continue to support me financially. I’m just glad that they even still give me money, with the way they reacted. I, well, I wouldn’t like to think what they could say to me if they found out I was pregnant,” you took a deep breath, trying to fight off tears, before you continued, “I’ll tell them too, eventually, I just need to ease them into it. Starting with them meeting you. Maybe, if they meet you, they’ll realize that you’re good, that monsters are good.” You looked at him hopefully, your question unasked.

Sans took a deep breath and then looked at you, “i’m sorry you had to go through that just for me, _______.” He said with a sad look in his eyes that didn’t match the grin on his face.

“No, Sans, they did it, not you. I think that you are better for my life than they were anyways.” You said firmly, not really surprised that he was blaming himself, “I could have ended it with you, but I chose not to, and I’m glad I didn’t. I didn’t even know you very well back then, and I still chose you. Doesn’t that tell you how important you are to me?”

You held Sans’ gaze as you said that, trying to get through to him. Eventually he nodded, a real smile breaking onto his face as he looked at you with love. “i love you, you know that?” he said. You nodded, and leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you too,” you whispered where his ear would be, and hugged him. Then you got back to your question, “Sans, would you like to come with me to meet with my parents?” you asked formally.

“duh,” he said, kissing you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick thing: I have a main story line for this planned out, but if you all have any requests for some specific chapters as kind of "filler" content, i will do my best to make it happen! Thank you!


	7. Disconnect

Chapter 6: Disconnect

You stormed into your apartment, startling Sans who was lazing on the couch. He looked at you, concerned, and you stared back, raising an eyebrow. “uh, hey _____. you’re home, uh, early. everything alright?” Sans asked casually.

You sighed and sat carefully on the couch next to him before leaning into the cushions. “Yeah, I am _absolutely fantastic_.” You said sarcastically, “I just had the best conversation with my mother. She was absolutely thrilled to hear from me.” The last part wasn’t a lie, but what came after was bad enough to make it seem like it. “She simply cannot wait to meet my boyfriend. She is _so_ happy for me.” You threw your hands over your eyes, groaning.

“that bad, huh?” he asked. He gently pulled you into a hug, running his hands up and down your back. You sighed in pleasure and melted against him. He wasn’t exactly _comfortable_ , per se, but he was very comforting, and you no longer really noticed his sharp bits.

“Yeah, it was awful. But, we have to meet with them before we go. They, well, they’re still my parents and I can’t just disappear on them, ya know? I mean, I have to at least tell them I’m leaving, to give them a little closure, or whatever.” You mumbled into his shoulder.

After a few seconds you realized Sans had stopped moving. You looked up at his face, only to see him staring at the wall over your shoulder. You looked at him, concerned, and put your hand on his jawbone. You were about to ask what was wrong when he looked at you. There was pain in his eyes, and it suddenly hit you.

“Oh Sans, I’m sorry! That was super insensitive of me wasn’t it? I’m so sorry.” You gripped his face, looking deep into his eyes.

After a second, they softened and he let out a heavy sigh, “don’t worry ‘bout it, babe. you’re right, we have to visit your parents before we leave. i won’t let you make the same mistake i did.” He nuzzled the top of your head.

“Well, in that case, we have a meeting with them the day after tomorrow.” You said with a false cheeriness. Under your breath, you said, “I hope it doesn’t go as bad as I am pretty sure it will.”

*******

It went just as bad as you had feared it would. The instant your parents saw your skeletal love, they went pale and glared at him. It didn’t matter that you were in public with humans and monsters all around, they made racist and rude remarks loud enough for the whole café to hear.

  
Although you were very angry and embarrassed, you tried to remain civil. Sans, on the other hand, had a much more difficult time. He had to keep himself from saying anything the entire hour you were with your parents, which was for the best. He couldn’t believe such rude people had raised the loveliest lady he had ever met.

After a while, he had stopped listening to the conversation, instead focusing on the little life growing inside of you. It was a habit he had acquired, every time he saw you he couldn’t help but search for the small warmth emanating from your abdomen. It took a bit of effort to find, but once he located it he could feel his heart warm. He could watch you and your child for hours, it filled him with such happiness and excitement. Sure, he was still scared of what was going to happen, but with you near him, everything felt right.

Later that evening, you were sitting at your kitchen counter reading a cheesy romance novel. Sans was sitting on the couch. You could feel his eyes on you like a physical force, and with a sigh you put down your book. “Why are you staring at me?” you asked, exasperated.

To your shock, Sans blushed and looked incredibly flustered. “i, uh, well… huh…” he shrugged, looking at you sheepishly. “i was looking for the baby.” he finally admitted.

You sighed, and went over to him and sat. “I can’t believe you can see them. It’s not fair!” you leaned into him, patting your lower stomach in the spot you thought the baby might be.

Sans took your hand and move it, placing it a bit lower down your abdomen and slightly to the left. “they’re here” he breathed, lovingly, into your ear. You instantly perked up and focused where your hand now was. You closed your eyes and tried to feel something, anything, but nothing happened.

“I still can’t feel them…” you whined, earing yourself a chuckle.

“well, it is still pretty early in your pregnancy” he stated.

“Yeah, I suppose…” you said, before letting out a snort. When Sans looked at you, you laughed and said, “A year ago I never would’ve thought I’d be in this position, six months pregnant and ‘still pretty early’ into it.” you laughed again, clutching your stomach.

Sans laughed too, holing you close. “ditto,” he said.

The both of you sat in comfortable silence for a while, and after a few minutes you started reading again.

*******

Sometime later, you woke up with a pain in your neck. You were still on the couch. Sans was on your laptop, and you curiously glanced at what he was looking at. It was an airline website. Instantly curious, you sat up and leaned your head against his shoulder.

“mornin’ sleepy head” Sans said cheerily, “i was just looking for some cheap tickets. i heard there was a discount for the next twelve hours, so i thought i’d look into it. turns out, they are more than seventy-five percent off! we should buy them now.” He hesitated, “if that’s, um, alright with you?”

He looked at you hopefully, the excitement in his eyes making your heart melt a little. It was clear he desperately wanted to go back to Mount Ebott as soon as possible, but he was doing his best to not rush you. It had been about two weeks since you found out you were pregnant, and you could tell he was getting antsy.

“Yeah, sure!” you said, noting how his eyes brightened when you said that. you looked over his shoulder to see he was looking at a set of tickets for a direct flight to the airport nearest Mount Ebott. You blanched when you saw they were for tomorrow. “Um, Sans?” you said, “don’t you think those are a _little_ short notice?” You look at him, raising an eyebrow.

He rubs at the side of his face, “yes, but, look at how cheap they are! they’re only fifty dollars per person in coach!”

You flounder a little, you couldn’t argue with the price, but it was so soon! “Tomorrow, though, Sans! I haven’t even asked Deli for a ride yet, this is far too soon! And when would I get to say goodbye to all my friends?” You paused and looked at your boyfriend.

His eyes were glued to the screen, and you could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Finally, he sighed, “i guess you’re right,” he said. “but!” he said a little more enthusiastically, “what about these ones? they’re only a little more expensive, and they’re for next Monday.”

You looked at him, grateful he let you win that battle. “Those tickets sound great!” you said, kissing his temple.

“really? cool.” he seemed nonchalant as he went on to fill out some forms for two tickets next to each other. You narrowed your eyes, feeling played, but you let it slide. You wouldn’t admit it, but you were starting to feel antsy too.

After about twenty seconds, you stopped paying attention to the mindless paperwork. You curled up against Sans, and allowed yourself to fall back asleep curled against the person you loved.

*******

Several days later, you woke up in bed. Sleepily, you shifted to face Sans, who was lying next to you. You opened your eyes and realized that he was awake, and watching you.

“Were you watching me sleep?” you asked groggily, “That is, like, super creepy.”

He only chuckled and stroked your hair, saying, “i got tired of sleeping,” with a wink.

You groaned and tried to snuggle against him, but stopped when you realized something felt wrong. Everything felt disconnected, almost like you weren’t in your body, but were controlling it from the outside. Hesitantly, you tried to move your hand, and there was seemingly a huge delay between when your mind told you your hand was moving, and when you actually saw your hand moving. It was a very disconcerting feeling, and you were honestly starting to freak out a little.

“_____? is everything okay?” Sans asked worriedly, and you realized you had gone completely still.

You looked up at him slowly, and shook your head. Instantly his face changed from mild concern to flat out fear and he was over you in an instant, cupping your face with his skeletal fingers.

“what’s wrong? are you in pain? do you feel like you’re going to puke?” he took a deep breath moving his hands to your stomach, “hold on, i’m going to give you some magic, ok? hopefully it will help.”

Without any delay, you began to feel the familiar tingle of his magic. This was only the second time he had done this for you, but it already felt comforting and normal. After a little while, you sat up, forcing Sans to stop. He looked so tired, even though he couldn’t have been giving you his magic for more than thirty seconds.

You took your arm and began moving it slowly, looking for any delay. When you didn’t feel any, you allowed yourself to smile and hug Sans. “Thank you” you murmured to him, “that really helped!”

Sans breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, hugging you back, “mind telling me what happened? was something wrong with your arm?”

You hesitated before answering. The last thing that you wanted to do was freak Sans out, but he deserved to know everything that happened during this pregnancy. So, carefully, you began explaining what you felt.

Sans face looked horrified, and he quickly scooped you up, carrying you to the couch. He set you down carefully before he began pacing in front of you. “this really isn’t good, _____. we need to get you to alphys as soon as possible.”

“Well, our flight is the day after tomorrow, so it’s not that much more time before we can see her in person.” You told him, trying to comfort him a little.

“yeah, but maybe we should call her so that she can start helping us now. I know that we would both rather meet with her in person, but this is not good.” He looked at you, terribly concerned.

You sighed, weighing your options, “Well, your magic seemed to really help me. I honestly feel as good as new now. So, I think I can hold out for two more days so I can meet the doctor in person. I would really prefer it that way.”

You looked at Sans hopefully. He seemed to want to argue, but finally nodded his head, “yeah, okay, its only two more days. but as soon as we land, i am taking you to meet with her, ok?”

You smiled, “Okay, fine, I suppose meeting your brother can wait until after we meet her. What time do we land anyways?”

Sans quickly shuffled through the papers on the coffee table, “at around 11:30 in the morning, 8:30 in their time,” he answered, “and we have to be at the airport in the morning by 5:30.”

You groaned, having forgotten how early you were going to have to get up. You were forever indebted to Deli, the only person you knew who had a car and was willing to drive you to the airport an hour away at four a.m. You reminded yourself to get her something nice as a thanks.

“We should probably start packing,” you muttered, not looking forward to it. You didn’t plan on bringing everything with you, just most of your clothes, your laptop, and one of your pillows. Everything else you were either giving to your friends or donating to Goodwill. It’s a good thing you weren’t particularly attached to any of your stuff, because there is no way you could afford to ship it all across the country.

“yeah,” Sans agreed, “we should.”

However, neither of you made any move to get up, and with a sigh you pulled out your laptop, content to watch some Netflix and procrastinate all of your responsibilities with your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an end note, the next chapter is almost done! Soon the rest of the Undertale cast will be a part of the story, and we'll finally get somewhere with this story!
> 
> I know I said this earlier, but I would love suggestions for future chapters! If you guys have something you want to see in this story, I will do my very best to make it happen, so long as it does not directly interfere with the main story line! Please, do not be afraid to leave a comment! I read every one of them, although I am a piece of shit so I never respond... sorry 'bout that, by the way. Truly though, my day is brightened when I read them! 
> 
> Love!


	8. To: Mount Ebott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just say how thankful I am to everybody reading this! It really fills me with an embarrassing amount of joy every time someone comments or leaves a kudos. Sincerely, you all rock!
> 
> Also, there were so many plane puns i wanted to use, but i couldn't find a place to fit them in. So, please, imagine Sans says "you're lookin' fly, babe" at least once before/during the flight. It is the one pun I tried so desperately to get in, but couldn't.

Chapter 7: To: Mount Ebott

You had to admit it: you were nervous. You were never really good around new people. Honestly, moving in with someone you had never even heard much about was as far out of your comfort zone as pretty much anything could be.

At the same time, you were looking forward to meeting Sans’ old friends and family. He never opened up much about his past and you were excited to learn all you could about your love.

***

The morning of the flight had gone relatively smoothly, Deli was there to pick you up exactly when she said she would be, and you made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare. As a thanks you bought her breakfast and an extra-large coffee, before hugging her goodbye. You didn’t know when you were going to see her again, along with the rest of your friends, and that thought made you sad.

At the airport there had been a bit of a hiccup. Apparently, monsters needed to fill out a special form, plus pay two hundred dollars as a “security fee”. This made your blood boil in anger, but surprisingly Sans remained calm, placing a hand on your waist to comfort you. He filled out the necessary form and payed with his credit card, something he hated to use, but you both had no other option.

Finally, after what seemed like endless hours of security checkpoints and long lines, you both were seated on your plane. Sans had offered to give you the window seat, but seeing the way the middle aged man on the aisle sneered at him made you insist on sitting in the middle.

Finally, the plane was taking off, and your journey truly began.

…

…

…

The journey was boring, you quickly realized. You couldn’t fall asleep, unlike Sans who passed out about thirty minutes in, with no sign of waking up. You would watch a movie on your laptop, but you, for whatever extremely well thought out reason, decided to keep it in your checked baggage.

You did all sorts of thing to keep yourself entertained; you read the magazines provided, leaned over Sans to look out the window, doodled with an old pen on a barf-bag, and tried meditating. After what felt like at least an eternity, you decided to check how much time you had left before you landed.

Three. More. Hours. 

You groaned, bored, and resigned yourself to simply cuddling with your boyfriend and leaning as far away from the stranger next to you as possible.

You must have eventually fallen asleep, because the next thing you remember is Sans waking you up, saying how you were going to be landing in a few minutes.

As the plane touched down, Sans pulled you towards him, his mouth pushing against yours in what was obviously a kiss. “heh,” Sans said with that telltale smirk, “looks like i _stuck the landing_ ” he winked at you, but you only groaned, still somewhat hazy from sleep. “looks like the plane isn't the only thing that _touched_ down” he said suggestively, and his hand on your thigh reaffirmed it with a squeeze.

You made a face and pushed him away, but you were smiling and blushing.

After you got out of the plane, you and Sans walked over to pick up your only checked bag. After waiting for about five minutes, you saw it on the conveyer belt a little ways away. Sans grabbed it as it came by, checking to make sure it was yours.

Finally, you were off, but then you realized something, “Um, Sans? How are we going to get anywhere? We don’t have any money for a cab…”

Sans smiled and said, “don’t worry, i know a shortcut” with a mischievous glint in his eye.

You rolled your eyes. He had shown you his ability about a month after you two had met. It had been super awesome at first, but became annoying after the fifth time of randomly teleporting for no good reason other than Sans’ inconceivable laziness.

Sans took your hand, and as you rounded a corner you appeared in a secluded alleyway in town. You were usually pretty dizzy after you teleported, but surprisingly this time you weren’t. It was odd, but it’s not like you were complaining.

Sans paused to look at you, “you okay?” he asked and you nodded. He seemed relieved, and you two walked out onto the mostly empty street.

It was only about 9:30 in the morning in this new time zone, which was going to take some getting used to, but to your body it was lunch time. Sans became aware of that fact as your stomach let out a loud grumbling, and he quickly offered to get you some food from a hot dog stand on the side of the street.

You agreed, thankful that a source of cheap food was so readily accessible.

Moments later you were hungrily scarfing down the ‘dog (yeah, that’s right, apostrophe dog, it stands for “hot dog”), thanking the worker who showed nothing but indifference for the two people buying hotdogs at 9:30 in the morning.

You ate while you walked, and when you finished the last bite of your hotdog, Sans handed you his. You looked at him, and he winked at you. Grateful, you took it and started eating it, much slower this time.

You soon noticed you were in a mostly residential area, nothing nearby looked like a lab. Curiously, you looked at Sans, about to ask where you were, but Sans started talking first, “i figured we should probably drop off these bags before we go to the lab, and in any case alphys is working until later.”

In all honesty, Sans hadn’t talked to Alphys since the day you passed out after realizing you were pregnant. Papyrus also had no idea when you were coming; Sans had just told him that you were coming sometime soon when he talked to him a few weeks ago. You were both essentially showing up unannounced. There was no way in hell he was telling you that though, in fear of your deadly wrath.

Soon you stopped outside of a quaint two story house. It looked perfectly normal, aside from the fact that at least two windows were smashed.

Sans took a deep breath, looked at you, and marched determinedly towards the front door. You followed a little behind, slightly hesitant. He knocked on the door, and it slammed open within five seconds.

Standing in the doorway was a tall skeleton. You don’t know what you expected: you knew Papyrus would be a skeleton, but you thought he would look at least a little bit like Sans. In fact, the only similarity between them you could find was the fact that they were both skeletons. Papyrus had to be at least six and a half feet tall, probably closer to seven, and lanky. Compared to Sans (him being at least a foot shorter and, well, a little thickset), you wouldn’t have guessed they were related.

Sans was instantly scooped up in a bone crushing hug and spun in circles.

“BROTHER! I HAVE MISSED YOU! I AM GLAD THAT YOU DECIDED TO COME HOME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ANYWAYS?” Papyrus shouted. Instinctively you let out a small squeak and flinched. You didn’t like yelling; you had bad memories of it.

Papyrus instantly turned towards you, setting Sans down in the process. Sans had a big, dopey grin on his face, he looked happier than you had ever seen him. The way that he looked at Papyrus made you realize just how much he loved his brother.

“SANS?” Papyrus yelled again. You cringed; he must be a shouter. You supposed you would have to get used to it. “IS THIS YOUR FRIEND WHO IS STAYING WITH US? PLEASE, INTRODUCE US!” He said with a big, genuine grin in your direction. Your heart instantly melted at his sincerity, and you began to realize why Sans loved him so much.

“yeah, bro, this is ______,” Sans starts, “she’s my girlfriend”. He sounds so proud and happy; it makes you flush a bright red.

“OH! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, ______! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET MY BROTHERS DATE FRIEND! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus shouts excitedly, and his eyes practically had stars in them. He grasped your hand and shook it vigorously, so hard it hurt your shoulder. You tried to discreetly stretch it out afterwards.

In a loud stage whisper, Papyrus spoke to Sans, “I TRUST YOU GAVE THEM THE DATE SPAGHETTI, CORRECT?”

You looked at Sans, confused. _Date spaghetti?_ You wondered to yourself.

Sans was holding back laughter as he answered Papyrus, “nah, bro, i was hoping you would make it for me, so i could impress them with your expertise.”

Papyrus looked appalled, “SANS, YOU MUST MAKE THE SPAGHETTI YOURSELF! I WOULD BE GLAD TO HELP, BUT I CANNOT DO IT FOR YOU!”

“alright bro,” Sans said, looking mischievous, “i wouldn’t want to be an im _pasta_ ,” Sans winked heavily at you, and Papyrus let out a loud groan.

“YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED A BIT!” Papyrus wailed, but he was smiling and clearly happy. “ANYWAYS, YOU TWO SHOULD COME INSIDE AND GET SITUATED IN YOUR ROOMS!”

Without further ado, all of your bags except for the bag on your back were snatched up by Papyrus, who took off running up the stairs. You looked at Sans, and he looked back with a reassuring smile. He grabbed your hand, and together you both followed Papyrus up the stairs, albeit much more slowly.

Papyrus was standing in the door way of a room, welcoming you in, “THIS IS OUR GUEST ROOM, ______! I HOPE IT MEETS ALL OF YOUR STANDARDS! NYEH HEH HEH!” he exclaimed, and you couldn’t help but giggle a little bit.

“um, bro, how about she stays in my room with me? that way, there’s less moving to do?” Sans suggested, trying to provide a reason for why you guys should share his room.

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus said, “OUR GUEST'S COMFORT IS MY TOP PRIORITY, AND IT WILL NOT BE COMPROMISED BY YOUR LAZINESS!” He stomped his foot.

You decided to speak up, “I don’t mind, Papyrus! In fact, I would prefer to stay with Sans, if that’s alright?” You smiled at Papyrus as sweetly as you could, and his face instantly lit up with an excited smile.

“IF YOU ARE SURE, HUMAN!” he proclaimed, “BUT JUST TO WARN YOU, SANS CAN BE VERY MESSY! IT IS A GOOD THING I CLEANED UP HIS ROOM BEFORE YOU CAME!”

You beamed at him, thinking how sweet he is, “I am sure, thank you Papyrus!”

The bags were moved to Sans’ bed, and Papyrus offered to help you unpack, but you politely declined. You still didn’t know him well enough to be comfortable with him going through your clothes.

Despite Papyrus' claim that he had cleaned the room, you couldn't help but notice a fairly thick layer of dust on the dresser. You shrugged, and started shoving your clothes into random drawers. You didn't really care what went where, although you at least tried to keep yours and Sans stuff separate.

Apparently you weren’t careful enough, because you heard Sans snickering as he put away some of his clothes. “What?” you asked, mildly curious.

“oh, you know,” he said, shaking from the effort of holding back laughter, “i simply cannot seem to recall when, or why, I might have bought these.” He pulled a pair of your underwear out of one of his balled up shirts that had been carelessly thrown on the floor in the process of unpacking.

You quickly snatched at them, and he pulled them away from you, a look of glee on his face. You tried to keep cool, but soon you were giggling at his absurdness. It was cut off, however, as he threw the offending garment at your face. You picked it off your nose, looking at it in shock before pointedly turning and ignoring Sans.

He was still cracking up, “babe, you shoulda seen the look on your face! oh, my god, that’s the funniest thing i’ve seen all week!” you pointedly ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. “oh, come on babe, don’t get your _panties in a twist_!”

He was cackling at his own pun, and you could feel yourself start to smile, so you quickly said, “I have to use the restroom,” and walked into the hallway before allowing yourself to giggle quietly into your hand.

Much sooner than you expected, you were done unpacking, and you and Sans laid on the bed, relaxing. It was peaceful, until Papyrus came charging into the room.

“OH, YOU ARE DONE UNPACKING! THAT IS GOOD, BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO SUGGEST THAT SANS AND I START MAKING,” he looked at you and narrowed his eyes, acting sneaky, “SOMETHING…”

Sans looked at his brother, and then at you, before answering, “how about later, bro? me ‘n ______ need to go meet alphys.”

_Oh_ , you thought, having forgotten all about it. A burst of anxiety spiked through you. You’d been having such a good time today, with Papyrus and Sans, that the nervousness of earlier today had disappeared.

“WELL, OKAY BROTHER! IT IS GOOD TO MEET WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS! THEY HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SUCH A LONG TIME! AND I AM SURE EVERYONE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY THRILLED TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” he pondered a moment, before an idea struck him, “I KNOW! I WILL INVITE EVERYONE OVER TO MEET HER! I AM SURE THEY WOULD BE ELATED TO MEET YOU, _______!”

Sans simply says, “sure, but not today. we are _bone_ tired.” He winks, and both you and papyrus groaned at his overused pun.

The brothers exchange a few more words, but you were too busy worrying about the upcoming meeting with Alphys to pay much attention. Eventually, however, you were shaken from your reverie by Sans grabbing your hand.

“you ready?” he asked, looking at you casually, but you could tell he was a little nervous too.

“Not really…” you replied honestly. However, you were the one to pull him by the hand towards the front door. You thanked Papyrus once again for his hospitality, and you both said good bye.

You and Sans stepped out into the warm early summer air, mentally preparing yourselves for what might happen at the lab. You both looked at each other once more before walking off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more quick thing, I have recently realized that I am going to have to come up with baby names eventually. Unfortunately, I have only a few, not so great ideas... Soooo, you all have an "opportunity" to voice any suggestions! I will take all of them into account, and if there are a few that are really good i will put them up for a vote! Thank you!
> 
> P.S. I will still take any requests that you may have! It might take a few chapters before they come to fruition, but i promise to fit them in! Or, at least try my best :3


End file.
